Na'vi Tales
by hoyteca
Summary: A series of stories concerning a certain colonel, as depicted by Na;vi story tellers centuries after the events in the movies. Over the years, Quaritch has morphed from your average trigger-happy Patton-wannabe into the Na'vi version of the boogyman.
1. Kawit's Origin

Many generations ago, small, pinkish people came from the sky. They were known as the Tawtute. The first Tawtute came to learn, though their cups were already full. They peacefully coexisted with the people and even made a few friends.

Then the Tawtute warriors came. Though their olo'eyktan was a weak, cowardly demon named Pokke, the warriors were loyal only to a demon known simply as Kawit. They brought metal ikrans and metal bodies known as amsoos. To keep the good Tawtute happy, they provided them with dream walker bodies so they could meet their Na'vi friends.

The warriors were after shiny grey rocks that float when they are dug up and melted. They feed these rocks to their metal ikrans and amsoos. To get to these rocks, they destroyed many trees and slain any Na'vi foolish enough to get too close.

Then, a dream walker named Jak'sooly came. At first, he knew nothing. His cup was completely empty. He got separated from his Tawtute clanmates, chased by a palulukan, found by a Na'vi called Neytiri while he was trying to fight off a pack of nantang, and was spared by Eywa.

She brought him to her clan, where he learned. Kawit, being the clever demon that he was, was able to trick Jak'sooly into giving him the information he needed. Kawit then led a formation of metal ikrans to the home tree where Jak'sooly was staying. The metal ikrans spat out a terrible fire, burning the home tree to the ground.

The clan banished Jak'sooly, convinced he was a demon too. Saddened by the loss of home tree and by his banishment, Jak'sooly tamed the mighty Toruk. He returned to the clan. Knowing that the demons were preparing to attack the tree of souls, Jak'sooly rallied many other clans to war. He led them in a bloody battle.

During the battle, Jak'sooly killed the giant metal ikran Kawit was flying. Kawit survived the fall, thanks to his amsoo. Though the tree of souls was saved, Jak'sooly fought Kawit. Jak'sooly fought bravely, but Kawit was able to get the upper hand. Before Kawit could slay Jak'sooly, Neytiri attacked him while riding a palulukan. Kawit slain the palulukan and damaged the box where Jak'sooly kept his Tawtute body, forcing Jak'sooly back into his Tawtute body. Before he could slay Jak'sooly, Neytiri aimed her bow and sent an arrow into Kawit's chest. She then rescued Jak'sooly and his dream walker body.

They had believed Kawit was dead. After all, the air and food was poisonous to him and he was impaled far from his lair. Kawit's body was never seen again, however, They say he still roams the forest preying on Na'vi. Some say he used his magic to make himself a new body. Others say he wasn't slain at all and that he is in fact immortal.

What he does to his victims depends on his mood. Sometimes he scares them and then lets them return home. Those victims are scared for the rest of their lives and never know happiness until they return to Eywa. Sometimes he eats them alive, feeding on their flesh and screams of pain. And sometimes he takes them to his new lair. There, he impregnates them, even if they're male. They become his slaves and give birth to palulukans. These palulukans are similar to Eywa's palulukans, but are bigger, meaner, and far harder to kill.

So be careful when you walk in the forest alone. Kawit's out there somewhere, always hungry and always looking for a new slave to impregnate.

-glossary-

Ikran- banshee

Metal ikran-scorpion attack helicoptor

Giant metal ikran- dragon

Pokke-Parker

Kawit- Quarich

Jak'sooly- Jake Sully

Tawtute-sky people- humans

Dream walker- avatar

Amsoo- amp suit

Palulukan- thanator

Nantang- viper wolf

Toruk- great leonertary (sp)- giant flying orange animal thin


	2. Little Blue Riding Hood

Once, there was a young Na'vi. His parents named him Jahk, hoping the name would inspire him to be as brave as the legendary Toruk Makto. He was just as brave as the hero and just as foolish.

One day, he decided to visit friends who stayed with the good Tawtute clan. "Stay away from the river." his parents warned, "Kawit's been sighted there."

Jahk nodded as he left. "Kawit's a strong and evil demon." Jahk told himself, "But that's where the shortcut is and I am brave. I will not be there long enough for him to get me."

So Jahk foolishly took the shortcut by the river he was told to avoid. Along the way, he met a sad looking Na'vi. He was small, so Jahk assumed he was a lost child.

"Where are your parents?" Jahk asked, "Is your clan near here?"

The small Na'vi didn't respond, so Jahk walked a little closer.

"Do you know where your clan is?" Jahk asked, "Do you want to come with me so my clan can help you?"

"Thank you." the little Na'vi told Jahk, "Your kindness will be your undoing."

Before Jahk could react, an amsoo leaped from behind a big tree and grabbed Jahk.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the little Na'vi told him, "I am Kawit and I'm looking for new mothers for my special palulukans."

Jahk got scared and tried to escape, but the amsoo was stronger than him.

"Let me go." Jahk pleaded.

"But you'd make such a good mother." Kawit told him, "Don't you want to have baby palulukans?"

"I'd make a terrible mother." Jahk told him, "Please, let me go."

"But my slaves are lonely." Kawit told him, "If I don't take you home, I'll have to eat you and I ate three Na'vi earlier. Plus, I have a present for you."

The demon pulled out a dark blue, almost black, Tawtute gown and cloak and put it on the terrified Na'vi. He pulled the hood onto Jahk's head and then called his favorite palulukan.

"Get on the big bad palulukan, Little Blue Riding Hood." Kawit told Jahk with a grin, "I bet you can't wait to make me a happy demon."

Jahk shook his head and sobbed.

"Don't deny it!" the demon ordered Jahk, "You are little more than a horny Na'vi. You want to get on your hands and knees and beg to join my harem."

"Let me go home." Jahk pleaded.

"You are going home." Kawit told him, "Your home is my bed chambers. That's why you went looking for me, isn't it? It's because you want to spend the rest of your life as my personal pleasure slave."

Realizing he might never see his home or his clan again, Jahk broke down and cried. The palulukan took off, carrying them all the way to Kawit's lair deep in the mountains. It was there that Jahk lived as Kawit's favorite harem girl


End file.
